


Sunrise

by kiefercarlos



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jac enjoyed a good sunrise. She wasn't the only one.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm the first one on AO3 to use Joe as a character. I'm very old school with this show, so that's probably why.

Jac has always been someone who prefers to be on her own. She especially enjoyed waking up before anyone else and watching the sunrise. With her hours at Holby so varied, she couldn't get to do this as much as she used to.

She had been leaning on the railing up on the roof, for a good twenty minutes when she hears the door open and close and she's about to turn around and tell off whoever's interrupting her time alone.

"Thought I'd find you up here somehow. You always did like a good sunrise." Came the familiar voice from behind her. She sighed and waited for Joseph to join her at the railings, which he did a few seconds later.

"I brought you coffee." He says passing her the Styrofoam cup and she doesn't say anything, but a small smile does grace her features for a passing moment.

Since Joseph returned Jac had been really off. It was great having him back, but it was also, different. They couldn't pick up where they'd left off and that was difficult, on both of them.

Both of them stood there in silence together for a few minutes. Just watching the sunrise. They had done this many times together over the years. Maybe this here now, could be the new start of something new between them.

"Maybe we should talk." Joseph is the first to break the silence. Jac, doesn't move but she does stiffen up, knowing that this has been coming. She just doesn't know if she's ready for that conversation. There's no reply and Joseph turns to walk away.

"Maybe tomorrow." Jac says as he opens the door. Joseph turns back to her and she looks over her shoulder at him and he smiles lightly and nods once, before returning indoors, leaving Jac to her enjoy her sunrise in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and Kudos appreciated.  
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
